He Loves Me
by mosxyo
Summary: 3 years since the event's of "She Loves Me". Sakura deals with Touya and Syaoran constantly fighting. please read She Loves Me first!


He Loves Me

MomoYome

So I meant to do a two year anniversary of She Loves Me, but it kind of fell through, but here's a three year anniversary present to you guys out there!! Keep in mind, they've aged three years since the events on the swings.  
A shout out to Locke-kun. Mai partner in fanboy/girl-ing. Bwahaha. They'll never kno what hit them...

===

Last night I sat in my room without any music playing, without the phone ringing. I listened to the crickets chirping outside. They'd stop but then they'd pick up again with a sweet melody that I listened to for hours last night. I just laid on my bed, eyes closed, wishing that this sort of solitude could last forever. But living in my house, it's obvious that silence was rare and would soon be disrupted. And disrupted it was with crashes from the living room.

I didn't even bother to move, I just stayed put and waited from the door to open and then slam making the picture frames on my walls rattle. It was frustrating, but I didn't feel like attempting to stop between Touya and who knows who. I had completely given up on trying to stop him from unleashing his anger, but it was no use. He hated seeing my grow up, but it had happened-almost.

I wasn't one-hundred percent grown up, I still have a lot to do before I reach my potential as a functioning member of society. I listened intently as I heard Touya screaming some more, after only a few minutes I knew exactly who Touya was yelling at. There was no doubt that it was Syaoran. Touya would go full-fledged monster recently if Syaoran even glanced at him.

I loved them both dearly, but they had taken the fighting to a whole new level. The last argument they had Syaoran ran out with a cut across his forehead. I had to go and make sure it wouldn't get infected because he's the type of person who would let it go until it turned an off shade of green and started oozing white foam. Thankfully it wasn't that deep. Touya had thrown a lamp at him I found out later when I returned home to find a blue lamp in shards near the door (I had missed it running out after Syaoran).

They were at each other last night, I thought I'd see a repeat of the forehead cut. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine that they weren't fighting. I tried to imagine that they got along. But it was just make-believe, it wasn't real, it was far from palpable. It was so far off that I'd be lucky if they could stay in the same room without hurling some sort of glass object the other's way.

It continually tore me to bits on the inside to see two of my loved ones to hate each other. I couldn't choose between my brother and Syaoran. It was as if I was Sophie and I had to choose which child could survive. I tried talking to Syaoran about this, but he was just as stubborn as Touya. He'd cross his arms over his chest and deny that he started any of this. It was in their nature, I guessed. I couldn't pin entire blame on Syaoran, but I did pin partial credit for the fighting. After all, it does take two to tango.

I was jostled from my thoughts when the front door slammed, causing the whole house to shake. I jumped into the air and sat at attention on my bed, my arms draped aimlessly over my pillow. It was probably Syaoran again. He'd probably stormed out in anger, but he'd never slam the door _that _hard. I leaped off my bed and tip toed down the stairs and sighed to know Syaoran wasn't the one that left. Touya had obviously left because there was Syaoran, sitting on the green couch facing the coffee table.

His head lifted when he heard the stairs creak. He didn't give me a smile or a cheerful look, he gave me a blank expression with no thought attached to it. I was displeased, but when I saw him, I just couldn't be. After all the years as friends and after three years of a relationship, I couldn't bring myself to scold Syaoran a great deal. I'd tell him off, but I wouldn't yell and scream and thrown things like the male side of the species would.

The hardwood floor creaked under my house shoes. That was the only noise for a while, save the slight noise the couch made when I sat next to Syaoran. I looked at him from the side, he still wore the same blank stare. This was not my Syaoran.

His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He sat quietly next to me, looking intently at the table in front of him. His expression changed and I could tell there was something on his mind, something important, but he didn't know how to communicate this to me. I've had that feeling before. It's like trying to express how you feel when you're around that person. That person makes you feel so good inside and so special. I somewhat doubted this was the case this time though. Like any guy in Japan, Syaoran didn't exactly say he loved me everyday, but he showed it. That's how I knew that he didn't want to tell me how he felt. I knew exactly how he felt about me and that gave me the warm feeling.

My arm snacked around his waist and I leaned into him, hugging him. His hand was cut this time. I cursed Touya for this. But I cursed myself for letting it happen. In hindsight, I knew I couldn't do much, they'd just toss things at each other and try not to hit me. In reality it would just make them argue more.

I took his good hand and pulled him off the couch to the kitchen where I'd dress his open flesh. I don't like blood, not one bit. The way it trickled out of Syaoran's wound did make me squirm a little, but as I dabbed it with a napkin, it wasn't so bad because I was helping him. I tossed the napkin in the trash and took out some off-white gauze and medical tape. The off-white gauze made a ring around his hand until I was satisfied that not a drop of blood would leak through. I finished the job by tapping it and wrapping both of my hands around his one injured one.

And that brings me here in my room again, hearing the crickets once again now the sun has begun to set. I haven't seen Syaoran since I dressed his wound and kissed him goodbye almost twenty four hours ago. I hadn't called him, I hadn't emailed him, I hadn't anything. I just sat in my room all day and read. Touya didn't come back after he stormed out last night. Dad asked where he went and I took an educated guess that he was with Yukito, but I could be wrong.

I turn the page of the book I'm reading. It's not the best book I could be reading, but Tomoyo suggested I read it just for fun. I didn't understand her meaning of 'fun', but I did it because she is my very best friend and I feel like I've been neglecting her lately. I didn't mean to, but I'd always get caught up with one thing or another and forget to call her back.

As I started to read the next page, I licked my bottom lip. I don't even know why I had that sudden urge, but it was there and so I did. I didn't expect anyone to be home, but just then the door closed. Not in the harsh way of the nigh previous, but a soft click and then the rustling of someone taking off their shoes. It was either Touya or Syaoran. I was hoped the later, I was still mad at Touya.

He called my name. Once. Twice. And Thrice. It was my Syaoran, he was standing at the edge of the stairs calling up for me. I put my bookmark in my book and placed it on my desk next to my cell phone. He called my name a forth time. After that I stood at the top and looked down at him. His hand was still wrapped tightly in the gauze I had put it in last night. He greeted me and I greeted him back.

I stood my ground at the top of the stairs, he stood looking up at me into my eyes. I couldn't even help but blush at this thing. It was something I would have done three years ago, but I had grown out of it. But here I was. He was just looking at me, his eyes were just caught with mine, it should not have caused me to go chrisom, but it did.

He walked the stairs, took them two at a time. His eyes never faltered from mine.

"Shou ai ni, Xaio Lang" I mumbled when he came close to me, touching my forehead. Syaoran chuckled at my attempt at Mandarin.

He responded simply. "Aishiteru Ying Fa," His hand moved to claps mine. My blush faded slowly, even though the need for it increased. But blushing isn't so bad. Not when you're with the person who won't mind if your hair has split ends and is fizzy in the morning. I know Syaoran won't mind if my bangs are doing something crazy in the morning. Because He loves me. He told me so.

===Fanfic in an hour===  
Yes, this was written in LESS that an hour (40 minutes-ish), so feel free to flame it, I know I'll get a lot from you lemon-haters (but this isn't a lemon???)


End file.
